I Loved Her First
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Songfic to 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. It's Troy and Gabriella's wedding, and this story is Gabriella's father's point of view.


**Songfic to the song 'I loved her first' by Heartland. Don't own the song, but I love it!**

* * *

**I Loved Her First**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others' face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

The way they danced. So lost in each others' eyes. They barely blinked, not taking their eyes of each other. As in love as anyone could possibly be.

It was my daughter Gabriella and her, now husband, Troy, dancing the night away in their own wedding. I sat here on my own, watching them.

It was hard to believe that she now was married, but I've never seen her so happy. And of course, that makes me happy too.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so_

To me, it didn't seem long ago since she was my little girl. When I dropped her off in kindergarten. When I was the only, and best man in her life.

But I couldn't have asked for someone better than Troy for her. He's a real man, treats her like a princess and loves her like there's no tomorrow.  
I watched the couple as they swayed over the floor, and I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Gabriella is my only child, and she's always had me wrapped around her little finger.

_And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

She has always meant everything to me, and she still does. She's beautiful, smart and loving.

I remember when she first got together with Troy. She was the happiest girl on Earth. Completely lost in everything he did, and it didn't take me long to figure out he acted just the same way.

It is hard for me to let go of my little girl, but now that I have, I wouldn't have given her away to anyone but Troy.

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Years have passed, and she's grown up. She has to live her life, and I won't stand in her way to experience all the goods I know life has planned for her.

She deserves the bet this world has to offer. She deserves all the love anyone can give her.

And Troy loves her, more than anything. I can tell only by looking at him right now.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

I remember the day she was born. I was the proudest man alive. I held her in my arms, tight to my chest and she sighed deeply.

And the first time she smiled at me. That beautiful smile, without any teeth at all.

I was so proud.

Today, I'd give anything to relive those moments.

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
_

I hoped from the centre of my heart that someone like Troy was the one she was going to marry. I'm glad she found him, I really am. But still, she's my girl, and I loved her first. It's hard for me to let go.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights_

Her beautiful face is shining, it's hard to believe that this is the little girl I told so many times that Cinderella was only a fairytale. And the girl that always replied: Someday daddy, I'll be Cinderella in my own fairytale.

Oh, how right she'd been.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Because I knew the first time I saw them together that he was the one. I could see the way he looked at her. Like she was an angel.

And I could see the way she glowed when she spoke.

I remember that I thought: Someday, you'll be the one she shares her fairytale with.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me_

Still they are dancing like nothing else matters. Still they're lost in the wonderful moment they're sharing. They aren't speaking, but it doesn't look like any words are necessary.

Their eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too, Gabriella. More than you will ever know." he said.

"And you look beautiful tonight," he added, whispering. Right then he just felt like kissing her, right there.

"You look very hot yourself," she whispered, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I think your father is watching me," he whispered back, gripping tighter around her waist.

"I feel like he's been keeping his eyes on us all night," Gabriella said, and glanced quickly over to her father.

"He's just afraid to let his little girl go, Gabriella. He loves you more than anything, you should tell him you love him too and give him a last dance." Troy said.

"You're right, Troy. And I will do that," she kissed him gently on the lips and walked over to her father.

"Hey daddy," she said.

"Hey princess," he replied. In his mind, she'd never be too old for him to call her that.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Surprised by her question, he nodded and got up and they started to dance.

"You know, Gabriella. It's really hard for me to do this," he said.

"Do what, dad?" she asked.

"Give you away,"

"Dad, you're giving me away to Troy, but you'll always be my daddy. No one can take that away from us. I love you dad, but you don't have to walk out of my life. Just step aside so I can walk past and start my own life. With Troy. Cause there's really nothing I want more. But still, we'll be walking along the same road." she said.

He nodded again, teary at her words.

_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

As they finished their dance, her father sat down again. This time he felt a lot better. He had to let her go. She could reach the stars if she wanted to, but she couldn't if he kept her feet on the ground. So if he let her fly, she could use the wings Troy had given her.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

Gabriella went over to Troy, who immediately pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly, and then kissing her. Gabriella smiled, and so did he. Gabriella leant up and whispered something to him. At first he looked shocked, and he just stared at her. She looked back at him, obviously waiting for a reaction. Suddenly his face softened and he grinned from ear to ear. Then he leant down and kissed her stomach.  
Gabriella smiled happily, almost crying. He came back up, and kissed her lips. Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach.

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first…_

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it?  
Review?  
**_

_***Melody**_


End file.
